¿QUE SOY? Y ¿DE DONDE VENGO?
by sns01
Summary: ¿Que pasaría,si, lo único que recordaras es estar en una sala de un laboratorio si saber quien eres o que asificación T,pero puede que cambie a la clasificación M
1. PROLOGO

**TMNT NO ME PERTENECE SINO A NICKELODEON SOLAMENTE VARIOS PERSONAJES QUE APARECERÁN EN ESTA HISTORIA SON MÍOS**

 _PROLOGO_

 _Lo único que recuerdo es haber despertado en una habitación blanco con varios aparatos que ni siquiera yo mismo sabia que eran,también estar rodeado de científicos, que estaban viendo el monitor,que decía como era mi verme despierto ellos se acercaron hacia mi .Y empezaron a estudiarme, mientras ellos susurraban cosas como **el ya esta listo para la prueba** o **Hablenle a la comandante.** oi decir a uno de los hombres_

 _¿Comandante?¿prueba?¿ De que diablos hablan?_

 _De pronto había salido una señora entre ellos,ella aparentaba unos 40 años con el pelo recogido en una cebolla y un traje de militar de color negro con letras que eran SMP , abajo de el decía -comandante shiomi_

 _¿Que significa SMP?_

¨ _Vistanlo_ y l _lévenlo hacia la sala de entrenamiento¨dijo ¨quiero ver lo que puede hacer¨y se fue_

 _¿sala de entrenamiento?_

 _Empezaron a llegar varios hombr_ _es con el mismo traje y me arrastraron fuera de esa habitació llevaron a una habitación mas grande,pero,no tan grande me dieron ropa y zapatos y me dejaron alli._

 _Frente ami había un espejo de cuerpo mi cara ya que no la había visto desde que me desperté,mi piel era tan pálida como la nieve y tenia pecas ,mi pelo era rubio y mis ojos eran de un azul claro o aparentaba estar a la edad de unos 16 años . me empece a poner la ropa._ _La camisa era una camisa negra pegada al cuerpo, con cuello y mangas pantalón estilo militar de color verde .y Las botas También eran estilo militar pero negras_

 _Me puse la ropa y los zapatos y volvieron los tres hombres para llevarme a otra habitación el triple del tamaño que la anterior,era del mismo color que la anterior pero esta no tenia aparatos ni nada._

 _De pronto oí una voz sin emociones en toda la habitación, diciendo **¨prueba de entrenamiento iniciada,nivel 2 empezando ¨.** Empezaron a aparecer muchos soldados con Armas y tipos de animales con forma humanoide. Todos empezaron a atacarme._

 ** _En la sala de control_**

 _¨Comandante,parece que_ _EXPERIMENTO_ Y _parece que es demasiado veloz, pero_ _no quiere atacar ¨dice un científico que observaba que el experimento y no atacaba a los soldados ni a los de forma humanoide, solamente esquivaba los disparos._

 _¨Suban el nivel ¨dice la comandante_

 _¨P-pero,todavía no sabemos hasta que nivel soportaría el hasta podría...¨Empresa a decir un soldado._

 _¨Soldado esta cuestionando mis ordenes¨_

 _¨No comandante¨ dice el ¨Subiendo el nivel del entrenamiento¨_

 _¨Por favor no mueras ¨ piensa el soldado .En el uniforme del soldado también llevaba las letras SMP, pero abajo de ellas había una placa dorada que decía.-Erick Chavez¨Por favor¨_

 ** _En la sala de entrenamiento_**

 _Seguían disparándome, yo solamente esquivaba algo dentro de mi me decía que no atacara. De pronto, todos los soldados y humanoides pararon de atacarme,me detuve para respirar de pronto vi que empezaron a desvanecerse, Escuche nuevamente esa voz ¨ **Prueba de velocidad completada,**_ _ **empezando**_ _ **nivel 3 ¨**_

 _No aparecieron soldados ni animales con formas humanoide. Pero debajo del piso se abrió una puerta secreta y de ahí salio un armario. Yo me acerque a el armario,lo abrí y vi que había armas como las que tenían los soldados y otros ripos de armas como unas katanas ,unas sais , un bo,unos nuchakus,arco y flechas y varias armas mas ._

 _¨Solamente tienes que elegir dos armas ¨se oye una voz femenina¨escogelas bien¨se detiene la voz_

 _¨solamente dos armas¨pensó¨¿cuales ?¨_

 _Empece a ver todas las armas hasta que por fin pude elegir , primero agarre las katanas_

 _¨Recuerdo que oí de alguien muy sabio pero que no recuerdo que:_

 _la empuñadura representa a la inteligencia consciente, la facultad discriminadora, el control de la mente, la razón pura y por tanto la libre elección,La guarda simboliza el límite, la frontera y también un muro entre ambos mundos; entre la mente,el subconsciente y la mente consciente, entre el espíritu y el funda que representa al mundo femenino, al umbrío maternal y al delphos apertura de la funda simboliza la entrada al mundo interno, la unidad reencontrada, o la cordón es símbolo de la conexión con el Mundo Intermedio.Y el filo que representa_ _al alma, el ser Inmortal, el yo profundo, puro, brillante, que debe volver absolutamente limpio y purificado de cualquier escoria kármica al interior de su funda¨me quede pensando_

 _Y la ultima arma que elegí fue el arco y flecha_

 _¨También recuerdo que el sabio me dijo que :_

 _El arco está siempre armado, en estado de tensión, pierde su el reposo para recuperar su í, cuando estiren la cuerda, su fuerza estará intacta. Sirve para matar o para meditar. Por ello, deben ser siempre claros en sus arco tiene flexibilidad, pero también tiene un límite. Un esfuerzo más allá de su capacidad y lo romperán , o dejará exhausta la mano que lo sostiene. Del mismo modo, no exijan de sus cuerpos más de lo que les pueda dar._ _La flecha es su intención. La intención de ella tiene que ser cristalina, recta y bien vez que la flecha parta, no volverá. Por lo que, si sus movimientos que los han llevado a través del proceso no han sido precisos y correctos, es mejor que lo interrumpan y no actuar precipitadamente sólo porque el arco ya está tenso. Pero nunca dejem de manifestar su intención si lo único que los detiene es el miedo a errar. Si hicieron los movimientos correctos, dieron los pasos necesarios y aceptaron el reto, abran la mano y suelten la cuerda. Aunque no den en el blanco, sabrán afinar la puntería la próxima vez¨pensé_

 _¨buena elección, pero podrán para lo que viene¨escucho la voz de nuevo_

 _De pronto_ _aparecen edificios y mas humanoides que soldados ellos estaban arriba de los edificios. Mientras que los humanoides me rodeaban. Los_ _soldados_ _empezaron a disparar contra mi mientras que los humanoides me atacaban. Yo como antes los esquive, pero eran demasiados lo único que me quedaba era atacar,pero, una voz dentro de mi me decía que,no los atacara._ _De pronto_ _sentí un dolor en mi hombro izquierdo, una bala me había dado. Empece a no me importo lo que me decía esa voz ._

 _SPLASH_

 _De pronto se oyo la sangre de_ _todos los humanoides que estaban alrededor de ellos muerto yo otros les faltaba un brazo o una las katanas de vuelta a mi espalda .Los_ _soldados_ _, seguían disparando . Agarre el arco y una flecha y la apunte a uno de los humanos .Tense la cuerda del arco y estaba apunto de disparar cuando de repente la flecha se prendió en to no sentia que me estaba quemando . Solté la flecha y atravezo a uno de los soldados_

 ** _Punto de control_**

 _¨Comandante parece que hemos logrado nuestro objetivo,_ _EXPERIMENTO_ _Y a empezado a atacar y parece que a descubierto sus poderes¨ dice un científico .Viendo como el experimento mataba al utimo de los soldados_

 _¨Bien ya sabemos uno de sus poderes ¨dice la comandante ¨acaben el entrenamiento y llévenlo a su celda no quiero verlo ¨se va de la sala de entrenamiento_

 ** _En la sala de entrenamiento_**

 _Acabe con el ultimo de los soldados de prronto se oyo la voz robotica ¨_ _ **nivel 3 superado, entrenamiento terminado ¨**_

 _¿ Como que entrenamiento terminado? Empiezan a desaparecer los cuerpos de la sala. _

_¨eso es...¨ No acabo ese pensamiento ya que sintió electricidad en su cuello y cayo inconsciente._

 _Empezaron a llegar varios soldados y lo llevaron a su celda_

 ** _Con la comandante_**

 _Entro en una sala y prendio un monitor_

 _¨Parece que todo va bien con los experimentoA señor¨_

 _¨estas segura Shiomi, que el experimento y el otro serán nuestras armas ¨ dijo una voz masculina_

 _¨Si, señor ellos son nuestras armas¨dijo ella aventando dos carpetas una de ellas decía_ _EXPERIMENTO_ _Y y el otro EXPERIMENTO X¨ellos nos ayudaran con nuestros planes¨_

 _¨eso espero shiomi,eso espero¨la pantalla se apago_

 _Shiomi salio de la sala sin saber que que alguien había escuchado su conversació la esquina oscura de esa habitación había alguien sola mente se veia ,una placa dorada qoe decia_

 _- **Erick Chavez-**_

* * *

 **REVIEWS**


	2. Chapter 1 ESCAPE

**TMNT NO ME PERTENECE SINO A NICKELODEON SOLAMENTE VARIOS PERSONAJES QUE APARECERÁN EN ESTA HISTORIA SON MÍOS**

CAPITULO 1

 **POV EXPERIMENTO Y**

Han pasado 4 meses desde que desperté en este lugar llamado ¨SMP¨que significa Sector contra Mutantes de ustedes se preguntaran ¿para que es este sector?Es para eliminar a todos los mutantes con o sin poderes,que los seres humanos no pueden contra ellos .He entrenado estos últimos 4 descubierto que tengo varios tipos de poderes como el fuego,agua y los científicos han echo estudios en mi y me dicen que tengo mas poderes que los que ya én he conocido a una chica de 16 años,hermosa de pelo largo de color rojo oscuro,tes blanca como la nieve y hermosos ojos color celeste , llevaba puesto un uniforme igual que el mio,la primera vez que la vi ,digamos que casi pierdo mi corazón y no es por lo hermosa que era sino que ,ella con un sai me iba a apuñalar,pero los soldados la detuvieron,después del incidente la conocí mejor,bueno lo que se puede decir de conocer ya que ella tampoco recordaba su nombre,ni nada de su pasado.

Ya había acabado el entrenamiento de ese día y había ido a mi "habitación",pero lo bueno era que tenia cama. Abrí la puerta de mi"habitación" y ahí estaba ella sentada en la cama (no piensen mal ).

¨hola Y¨dijo ella

¨¿X,que haces aquí?¨Pregunte

¨te voy a contar algo que he aprendido durante el tiempo que e estado aquí ¨

¨te escucho ¨me sente al lado de ella

¨He estado aquí desde hace 4 años¨me empezó a contar ¨desde que tengo unos 12 años creo,eso es lo que me dicen los científicos y shiomi. Al igual que tu,yo soy un experimento para destruir a los mutantes,tengo mas poderes que tu,pero ,al parecer estas desarrollando mas ¿ no?

¨si, eso es lo que me dicen los científicos¨

¨eso es lo que te quiero contar,no confíes en ninguno de ellos¨

¨¿Que? ,¿Porque? ¨pregunte

¨Solamente has lo que te digo y no confíes en ninguno de ellos,he tenido varias experiencias y yo se que no son de fiar,piensa en lo que te e dicho.¨se levanta de mi lado ¨me tengo que ir,o sino,la que se me va a armar¨dijo ella mientras se empieza a ir ¨nos vemos ¨

¨nos vemos ¨me despedí con la mano

 _valla parece que ella se preocupa por mi ¨pensé ´es mejor que tome una ducha y descanse¨_

* * *

 **ESE MISMO DIA PERO EN LA NOCHE**

 **BOOOOMMM**

¨Que?,pero que demonios? ¨dijo Y,acabándose de despertar

De pronto se oyeron las alarmas y las luces cambiaron de un color rojo¨ **alerta,alerta,la base esta bajo ataque ,alerta¨**

Camine hasta la puerta estaba a punto de salir,pero, la puerta estaba cerrada.

 _¿cerrada? pero ¿porque? pense ¨Claro ¨_

 _RECUERDO_

 _¨no te fíes de ninguno de ellos¨_

 _FIN DEL RECUERDO_

 _¨Eso es a lo que se refería,demonios ahora como saldré de aquí¨_

Vi por la ventana de la habitación y vi que pasaban soldados corriendo frente a mi puerta

¨Hey,sáquenme de aquí¨

Pero,ninguno de ellos me hizo caso,de pronto vi a un soldado salir volando y chocar en una pared¨auch eso debió doler¨

Frente a mi apareció X.¨que demonios haces aquí ¨

¨Tu que crees ¨dijo ¨sacarte de este estúpido lugar¨

¨Pero,porque? ¨

¨Eres un idiota o que ¨dijo ella abriendo la puerta. Empece a salir de la habitación .¨Sabes para que nos quieren ¨.Negué con la cabeza¨No te lo dije¨volvi a negar con la cabeza

¨soy una estúpida¨susurro

¨Ellos nos quieren para usarnos como armas ¨dijo¨vamonos, nos está esperando¨empezó a correr y yo la segui

¨quien?¨ que ella sonríe.

¨Ya lo veras¨ella se detiene en seco y me detengo detrás de ella

Varios soldados nos rodean y nos apuntan con sus armas de entre ellos sale Shiomi¨EXPERIMENTO X,EXPERIMENTO Y a sus habitaciones ¡AHORA! -grito ella.

¨Tu y quien me encerrara en esa inmunda celda shiomi¨-dice X.¨Yo ya e estado en esa celda desde hace 4 años,tu crees que yo no intentaría salir de esa celda¨dice ella mientras le cambiaba el color de ojos color rojo¨Tu me has quitado de mi única familia, la única que me ha querido!¨

¨Como diablos sabes eso?¨-pregunta shiomi ¨Dime!

¨Yo se lo he dicho comandante ¨dice una voz masculina. En una sombra

Esa voz...yo la conozco.

 _Erick? ¿Que demonios? .-_ Pensé.

¨Así que tu le dijiste de su pasado!¨Algunos soldados le apuntan a Erick.¨Como te atreves¨

¨ No es justo lo que les haz hecho a ellos.¨- dice ¨Ellos tenían una vida por delante,pero,tu se las haz arruinado¨

¨Por favor, a ellos y al mundo les e hecho un favor, les he quitado a dos fenómenos de que futuiro tenia el ,ya que era un mutante ¨

 _¿Mutante?_ -pensé.

¨No importa lo que el fuera!¨- grita Erick.¨Aun recuerdo como el gritaba,implorando para que detuvieras los experimentos en el, él aunque fuera un mutante tenia más humanidad que tú ¨

Me ponen una mano en el de quien proviene la mano y veo que es X¨¿Que pasa X? susurre

¨Cuando te de la señal sales por ese agujero¨dice ella susurrando

¨¿Cual se...? 

Los soldados empiezan a disparar

¡AHORA!.¨-Me toma de la mano y los dos salimos corriendo.

Duramos corriendo mas de 1 hora y media,parece que la base estaba en medio de un detuvimos delante de un rió.Yo estaba sediento ,me agache,metí las manos en el agua y tome. X se fue a recostar en un á que se agarraba el el estomago

¨Oye,¿ Estas bien? ¨-pregunte

¨Si estoy bien¨-dijo mientras apretaba mas su estomago

¨Estas segura¨

¨Ya te dije que...¨Empezó a su boca empezó a salir liquido rojo

 _Sangre-¨_ Déjame ver¨ -dije en tono serio

¨Claro que...¨Apretó mas la herida

¨Deja de ser tan orgullosa y déjame ver la estúpida herida¨dije

Ella trato de protestar ,abrió la boca pero luego la cerro.

¨Entonces¨me miro ¨¿Me dejaras ver la herida'¨.pregunte en un tono suave

¨No dejaras de molestar hasta que mires la herida ¿verdad?¨

Sonreí

¨Esta bien ¨.-Quita las manos de la herida.

 _Parece que cuando salimos del agujero le dieron un que tendré que retirar la bala. Pero la pregunta es ¿Con que la sacare? ¨_

Ten¨dijo sacando un botiquín.¨Lo tome cuando fui a por ti ¨Me lo entrega.

¨Parece que ya tenias planeado el escape¨dije me quede pensando

¨Que pasa?¨pregunto

¨N-necesito que te quites la blusa¨dije

 **POV NORMAL**

!POWW¡

Los pájaros salen volando.

¨Por que eso¨dijo Y mientras agarraba su mejilla

¨POR PERVERTIDO!¨ Dijo x

¨NO ES POR ESO ,ES PARA SACAR ESA ESTÚPIDA BALA!¨ grito y

¨Como sea no me la quitare¨

¨Quieres morir desangrada?¨

¨No,pero...¨

¨Entonces..¨

¨Esta bien me la quitare¨dijo resignada¨pero si ves a o tocas otra cosa,te mueres,entendido¨

¨S-si dice asustado

¨Date la vuelta¨

¨Porque¨

Le manda una mirada asesina

¨Ok -ok me doy la vuelta¨

1 minuto después

¨Ya puedes voltear¨dice X

¨Por fin¨da la vuelta .

X se sonroja al máximo

Ella tenia un cuerpo hermoso unas caderas suculentas y...

¨Hey que te dije de mirar otra cosa¨dijo ella con las mejillas sonrojadas

¨Gomenenasai¨ dice sonrojado

Saca unas pinzas y algodón del botiquín ¨Esto dolerá un poco¨

¨No importa solo saca la estúpida bala ¨dice

¨Si si no te enojes¨

X empezo a sacar la bala de Y

¨Y, que pasara con Erick,él...¨

¨Él, se a sacrificado para que nosotros podamos escapar¨

¨Que ? ¿Pero,porque? ¨

¨No lo se ,el solo me dijo¨

 _RECUERDO DE X_

 _¨quiero que tu y el EXPERIMENTO Y se vallan de aqui¨_

 _¨Porque?_

 _¨Shiomi,ella tiene un plan ¨_

 _¨Que clase de plan?¨_

 _¨El plan,es utilizarlos a ustedes dos para como armas¨_

 _¨Armas?.¿Para que? ¨_

 _¨No lo se. Pero,es mejor que ninguno de vosotros lo averigüeis.¨dijo ¨Esta noche los dos escaparan¨_

 _¨Como lo haremos ¨_

 _¨Ya los abras X,ya lo sabrás¨_

 _FIN DEL RECUERDO_

Se quedaron callados varios minutos,mientras que Y le limpia la herida.

¨Y a donde iremos X¨

¨No lo se Y , simplemente no lo se¨

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPI 1**

 **DEJEN REVIEWS MIS AMIG S**


	3. Chapter 2 Nueva york,¿visiones ?

**TMNT NO ME PERTENECE SINO A NICKELODEON SOLAMENTE VARIOS PERSONAJES QUE APARECERÁN EN ESTA HISTORIA SON MÍOS**

CAPITULO 2

 **POV EXPERIMENTO** ¨ **Y** ¨

Después de que ¨X ¨ me dijera que no sabia a donde iríamos le pregunte

¨¿ Y como descubriste tu pasado? ¨pregunte. Acabando de limpiar la herida y empezando a ponerle una venda

¨En realidad el me lo dijo también, pero, el solo me dijo que antes de que me llevaran a la base yo tenia una familia que me adopto como uno de ellos¨dijo ella ¨Como mis verdaderos padres murieron¨

¨Lo siento¨le dije un poco avergonzado por hacerle recordad ese de ponerle la venda. Y ella se empieza a poner la blusa

¨Ey no te averguenses¨dijo poniéndome una mano en mi hombro ¨No lo sabias ¨ ella sonrió de lado¨Parece que se esta haciendo de noche , tendremos que acampar aquí¨dijo ella mientras se levantaba y empieza a caminar

¨Oye¨dije guardando lo que utilizo en el botiquín.

¨Si? ¨dijo ella parándose frente a un árbol.

¨Te ves bonita cuando sonríes¨dij sonriendo

¨Que estupideces dices¨Dice ella¨buenas noches¨ dijo mientras da un salto y aterriza en una rama de un árbol y se acuesta.

¨Buenas noches¨dije. Mientras seguía su ejemplo

 **POV NORMAL**

A la mañana siguiente Y se levanto de golpe. Empezó a oír disparos

¨Pero que-¨ se dio cuenta que ¨X¨no estaba en el árbol donde se había dormido¨X¨dijo preocupado. Bajo de la rama y comenzó a correr en la dirección donde se oían los disparos.

El sonido de los disparos se hizo mas fuerte.¨Y¨ llego a un claro y vio a ¨X ¨ que estaba siendo acorralada en un precipicio por soldados de la SMP.

¨DONDE ESTA EL OTRO EXPERIMENTO!¨ Se oyó decir uno de los soldados

¨ESO NO TE IMPORTA! ¨oyó gritar a ¨X¨

¨ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD¨volvió a decir el soldado

¨X¨Le saco el dedo del medio y le dijo¨PÚDRETE¨

¨SOLAMENTE NECESITAMOS A UN EXPERIMENTO¨ se oyó la voz de Shiomi ¨ELIMÍNENLA¨dijo Shiomi

¨SOLDADOS¨se oyó decir el mismo soldado ¨MATENLA¨

Los soldados iban a empezar a disparar pero de repente del piso empezó a salir fuego.

¨PERO QUE DEMONIOS!¨ Dijo uno de los soldados

¨Y¨ apareció frente a ¨X¨,¨que te pareció ¨

¨phe presumido¨dijo ella ¨pero eso no los detendra por mucho ¨dijo viendo como un tanque aparecia entre las llamas

¨RINDAN SE¨ grito un soldado ¨O USAREMOS LA FUERZA¨

¨Demonios¨dijo X ¨Ahora ,como saldremos de esta¨

¨Yo tengo una idea ¨dijo Y ¨Pero no te va a gustar¨

¨¿Cual es esa?¨

Y la agarro de la cintura y salto del acantilado¨IDEAAAHHHHH¨grito X

Todos los soldados vieron que saltaron por el acantilado

¨ A la comandante no le gustara esto¨dijo un soldado

 **EN LA BASE**

Shiomi estaba sentado en su oficina observando varios documentos .Fue interrumpida por una llamada¨¿Y atraparon a los experimentos?¨pregunto

¨Comandante tenemos una buena noticia y una mala ¿cual quiere escuchar primero?¨dijo el soldado sudando

¨La buena¨

¨La buena es que teníamos a los experimentos rodeados en un acantilado y no podían escapar¨dijo el poniéndose mas nervioso

¨Y cual es la mala? ¨

¨Que los dos saltaron por el acantilado¨dijo aun mas nervioso

¨...¨

¨Comandante?¨

¨...¨

¨Comandan-¨Shiomi corto la llamada

 **EN EL ACANTILADO**

¨Y que te dijo la comandante ¨Pregunta un soldado, al soldado que le habia llamado a Shiomi

¨Estamos muertos¨ dijo

Todos los soldados, se quedaron en silencio.

¨DEMONIOS¨dijo uno de los soldados

 **EN ALGUNA PLAYA LEJOS DE AHÍ(de noche)**

Del agua salio un chico con el pelo rubio cargando estilo novia a una chica pelirroja ,este la deja en el suelo y esta cae de rodillas

Maldita sea Y porque no me dijiste que harías eso ¨dijo tosiendo agua

¨Te lo dije¨dijo y

Le avientan un caracol¨oye¨dijo sobándose la cabeza

¨No es cierto¨dijo X mientras se para

¨Oye¨dijo x

¨mm¨

¨Donde estamos? ¨pregunta

¨... no tengo ni idea¨dice ella

Empezaron a caminar,pasaron junto a varias personas y se les quedaban viendo

¨Oye x, no crees que llamamos la atención¨

¨¿porque lo dices? ¨

¨No lo se tal vez porque TODOS NOS ESTÁN VIENDO¨dice

¨Cálmate¨dijo x mientras se acercaba a una señora que iba pasando por ahí¨disculpe, nos puede decir en donde estamos? ¨

¨Están en la ciudad de Nueva York¨dice la señora

¨Muchas gracias¨dice X. Mientras camina de regreso a Y ¨Estamos en Nueva York¨

¨Nueva York?¨dice. Le empieza a doler la cabeza.

 _Miguel Ángel pon atención a la practica_

 _Miguel Ángel eres un inútil!_

 _Miguel Ángel !_

 _Miguel Ángel!_

Le pone una mano en su hombro¨Estas bien¨dice X .

¨Si ,solamente es un dolor de cabeza¨dice el.¨ _Que son esas visiones ? Y,quien es Miguel Ángel?¨_ Piensa Y

Ella asiente con la cabeza ¨Tenemos que buscar un lugar donde dormir¨

¨Y de donde conseguiremos dinero?¨Dice Y

Ella sonríe de lado ¨Ya lo veras,solamente necesitamos un cajero¨.Mientras empieza a caminar

¨Un cajero?¨pregunta.Y ve que X se esta alejando ¨Hey espera¨corre para alcanzarla

MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS( Las calles estaban vacías,bueno casi)

¨Ya estoy cansado¨dice Y mientras se sentaba en el piso¨Y por cierto que estábamos buscando?¨

¨Un cajero¨dice enojá era la quinta vez que preguntaba ¨si que tu memoria es muy mala¨

El gruñe¨como sea¨se queda viendo detrás de ella.¨Oye eso no es un cajero?¨

Ella se voltea¨si¨Va hacia el cajero

¨Oye,que vas a hacer?¨ dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella

¨...Cuanto necesitamos para rentar un apartamento y comprar ropa ?¨dice ella

¨No lose¨

¨Con unos diez mil bastara ¨dijo mientras que ponía una mano en la maquina.¨Haste a un lado¨La maquina empieza a brillar.

Lo que ellos no se habían percatado era que fueron rodeados

¨ Listo aquí esta el dinero para...¨La interrumpe una voz asiática la dos voltea a ver de donde viene la voz

¨Para entregárnoslo ¨dice un hombre de rasgos asiáticos, cabello corto negro, y ojos color castaño. Viste con pantalones largos negros, cinturón, zapatos mocasines, una camisa negra que lleva desabotonada dejando ver su pecho, y las mangas arremangadas hasta sus codos,también lleva lentes de sol y un collar dorado. Posee tatuajes de dragón, los mismos se extienden desde su pecho ha cada uno de sus brazos terminando en sus muñecas con el dibujo de la cabeza de un dragón. El lleva en cada mano, anillos con picos.Y aparecieron otros 3 detrás de el.

¨Quien te crees¨dice X. Mirando al tipo.

¨Me llamo, Hun,Líder de los dragones purpura¨dice viendo de arriba a abajo a X, y le guiña un ojo.

X y Y se voltea a ver unos a otros. Y se dan media vuelta y se empiezan a marchar de ahi¨Es un idiota¨dice X. Y asiente con la cabeza

¨OIGAN A DONDE CREEN QUE VAN!¨grita que los dos se están yendo.

¨Oye X,donde encontraremos un lugar para poder comer ¨dice prestarle atención a Hun¨Tengo hambre ¨su estomago empieza a gruñir

¨Como lo voy a saber,yo nunca he estado en esta ciudad ant-¨Esquiva una patada. ¨Oye¨voltea a ver quien la había atacado. ¨Otra vez tu¨viendo a Hun

¨Nadie me ignora, mucho menos una mocosa, dragones purpura quiten les el dinero¨los dragones se empieza a acercar a ellos

¨Señorita me haria el favor¨dice Y de manera caballerosa

¨Que caballeroso de tu parte Y ¨dice de forma sarcástica,mientras se empieza atronar los huesos de las manos¨Aunque sera un poco aburrido,si quieres adelanta te¨

¨Si eso quieres¨empezando ce a marchar¨nos vemos¨levanta una mano y empieza a decir adios¨A y X no los mates¨

¨Tratare¨dijo X¨Haber quien sera el primero¨

 **POV DE Y**

¨Tratare,Haber quien sera el primero¨Fue lo ultimo que escuche de X .Yo empece a buscar un restaurante que estuviera abierto a esta hora ( eran como las 2 a.m) .Su estomago empezó a gruñir¨Tranquilo estomago,ya encontraremos un lugar donde podamos conseguir comida¨dije mientras sobe mi estomago.

Seguí caminando hasta que vi una tienda que decía " Tienda de fideos" y estaba abierta

¨Parece que tenemos suerte estomago¨dije ¨Es hora de comer¨Dije emocionado mientras empece a caminar hacia la tienda.

Entre en la tienda,se oyó el sonido de una campanita cuando abrí la puerta ¨Genial¨dije emocionado. camine hacia barra y me senté en un asiento ¨que horas serian¨ vi que la tienda estaba sola ¨na que importa¨.

De pronto apareció un hombre de edad madura como de unos 60 años, y de contextura gorda. Su cabello es canoso y tiene algo de puesto una chaqueta de chef blanca, un delantal azul y un gorro de mesero. También unos lentes oscuros.

¨Buenas noches, que es lo que le puedo servir?¨pregunto

¨Que es lo que tiene en el menú señor?¨pregunte. Se queda en shock ¨Emm señor esta usted bi-¨soy interrumpido

¨Mi-Miguel Ángel eres tu?¨pregunta él.¨Donde haz estado?.Donde están tus hermanos?¨

¨Lo siento señor pero creo que me esta confundiendo con alguien mas¨dije.¨ _Me llamo Miguel Ángel? ¨_ Pense

¨Miguel Ángel enserio no me recuerdas,soy yo,Murakami¨dijo él .De pronto me empezó a doler la cabeza y me agarre la cabeza y solté un grito¨Miguel Ángel estas bien?¨ su voz se oyó preocupada

Yo solamente caí de rodillas por el dolor y empece a ver varias visiones sobre aquel señor,en el que le estaba ayudando a una ... espera tortuga gigante a cocinar . De repente oí un grito femenino

¨Y! ¨Vi una figura femenina que estaba lado mio ¨Y, estas bien por favor di algo¨

¨M-murakami -san¨todo se volvió negro

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPI 2 QUE LES HA PARECIDO**

 **POR CIERTO EN MIS CAPITULOS ANTERIORES NO PUSE COMO SE PRONUNCIA "Y"NO ES IGRIEGA ES YE**

 **SOLAMENTE DIGO ESO**

 **VOS SABEIS QUE LOS QUIERO MUCHO SOLAMENTE PONGO ESO ULTIMO PARA LOS QUE TENÍAN DUDA JEJEJE**

 **DEJEN COMENTARIOS MIS AMIGOS**


	4. Capítulo 3

**TMNT NO ME PERTENECE SINO A NICKELODEON SOLAMENTE VARIOS PERSONAJES QUE APARECERÁN EN ESTA HISTORIA SON MÍOS**

CAPITULO 4

-Espere, me está queriendo decir que Y... digo Miguel Ángel ¿era un mutante?- pregunte

-Sí, en realidad toda su familia son mutantes- dijo Murakami

 _Entonces él es un mutante, pero, la pregunta es, ¿porque no recuerda nada de ser uno?_ _Claro la máquina_ –Disculpe la pregunta pero. ¿Quiero saber todo lo que ha pasado con Miguel Ángel después de haberlo conocido?-

-Claro, pero, creo que eso será más largo que lo anterior-

-No importa. En fin tengo toda la noche para escuchar la historia a menos que usted quiera descansar- dije

-Bueno esto es lo que yo sé- Empezó a narrar la historia.

En la mañana

Pov de Miguel Ángel

Desperté y vi que estaba en una cama me levante de esta y me llego un dolor de cabeza –Hay mi cabecita- Volteo a ver el lugar y me doy cuenta de que no sé dónde me encuentro _¿Dónde estoy?_

-Valla parece que ya despertaste dijo una voz femenina que reconocí al instante

-X ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunte

-Estamos en la ¨Tienda de fideos¨, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó en la noche?-

-No mucho, solamente que el señor me dijo Miguel Ángel no sé porque y me llegaron varios recuerdos con él y ya no recuerdo más –

-Bueno eso es lo que tienes que saber en este momento – dijo ella –Ven tienes que comer algo antes de irnos- me agarro de brazo y me arrastro hacia afuera de esa habitación y me llevo a la cocina. Me sentó en una de las sillas y ella se sentó a mi lado –Y ¿A dónde vamos?-

-Adonde tú vivías- dijo –Parece que el señor Murakami sabe mucho de ti-

-¿ ?- Pregunte

-Soy yo Sr. Miguel Ángel- Salió Murakami –Es muy bueno verte bien Miguel Ángel- dijo

-Es muy bueno verlo también Murakami-san –dije sonriendo

-Vaya parece que ya recuerdas-dijo el

-Si pero muy poco de ello- dije

-No te preocupes Miguel Ángel- dijo mientras tocaba mi hombro –Muy pronto recordaras- sonríe –Que te parece y te hago un poco de ramen para desayunar-

-¡Eso sería fabuloso Murakami-san!- Lo dije muy entusiasmado

-Vaya es cierto que te encanta el ramen que hace el - dijo X sonriendo de lado. _Espera esta ¿sonriendo?_

 _-_ Ves te digo que sonriendo te ves muy bonita- dije. Mientras el Sr. Murakami me servía un tazón de ramen. Antes de voltear a mirar el tazón mire la cara de X y vi un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. _Valla como me dijo Eric antes de salir de la base ella se sonroja fácilmente._

-Como sea- Murakami le sirve un tazón con ramen –Gracias- le dijo. Y comenzó a comer. Yo también hice lo mismo

Después de varios minutos

-Muchas gracias - Dijo x

-Gracias con la comida- Dije.

-Bueno Miguel Ángel, es hora de irnos- se levanto de su silla

-¿?- la mire y levante una ceja

-Recuerdas que te dije que iríamos a donde vivías- dijo irritada

-A si es cierto- me levanto de mi silla.

-Bueno , ¿cuánto le debemos?- pregunto x.

-No me deben nada- dijo –Esta va por la casa-

-Pero...- dice X.

-Nada de peros- dice Murakami sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias- dije sonriendo

-No hay problema Miguel Ángel –

-Nos vemos Murakami-san- X y yo empezamos a salir de la tienda lo último que oí decir de Murakami-san fue un adiós.

-Bueno x ¿Adónde vamos ahora?-

-Bueno, Miguel Ángel, ahora vamos a ir a comprar ropa-

¿Por qué?- pregunte

Ella se detiene y me mira-Por si no te has dado cuenta estoy toda sucia y quiero darme un baño, pero, no tengo otra ropa que ponerme, además las personas nos están viendo- dijo ella señalando a las personas que nos estaban viendo.

-Bueno-

Caminamos una media hora hasta que encontramos una tienda de ropa _por fin_.

-Nos vemos en media hora, ten- Meda 500 dólares –comprate algo-

Ella entro en la sección para mujeres y yo en la de hombres.

-Bueno algo que me guste, algo que me guste... aja bingo-dije mientras me acercaba a un conjunto que me gusto - Esto está perfecto- _Ahora donde encuentro los zapatos_

Con X

Me rindo no encuentro ropa que me guste- Me siento en un banco de ahí –yo que quería darme una...- ve un conjunto y separa del banco –vaya bonito conjunto- ve el precio –mm está bien – _Ahora los zapatos_

Media hora después

Pov normal

 _-Cuanto se tardara ya me harte de las chicas que están aquí_ \- pensó Miguel Ángel. Había varias chicas coqueteándole. _–Mira ahí viene, gracias dios._ Va corriendo hacia X QUE traía unas 5 bolsas. – ¡¿Sabes qué hora es?! Dijiste que en media hora y te tardaste una- Le dijo Miguel Ángel a X

-¿me tarde una hora?- dijo x

-Sí, bueno lo discutimos en la casa ya vámonos- dijo Miguel Ángel mientras la tomaba del hombro y la arrastraba hacia la salida de la tienda

-Oye y a ti ¿qué te pasa?-

-Es que acaso no viste a las chicas de ahí nada más me andaban coqueteando y me harte- dijo Miguel Ángel mientras salían de la tienda

-...-

-Bueno para donde es la casa-

-En realidad no es una casa- dijo x

-¿Entonces?-

-Ya lo veras solamente necesitamos buscar un callejón- dijo mientras buscaba uno –Mira ahí ven- dijo mientras caminaba hacia el callejón

-Oye espérame- dijo Miguel Ángel mientras corría tras de ella

X paro al ver una entrada hacia la alcantarilla - Miguel Ángel levanta la tapa-

-¿Por qué?-

-Solo hazlo te diré en el camino-

-Está bien – deja las bolsas que traía en el suelo y levanta la tapa –¿Ahora qué?-

X se queda callada se acerca a la entrada y empieza a bajar por las escaleras -¿Qué esperas? Ven-

-Está bien-

Ya dentro de las alcantarilla

-Bueno ¿qué hacemos aquí?-dice Miguel Ángel

-Buscar tu casa-

¿Mi casa? Estas diciendo que yo vivía aquí- dice

-Sí, bueno Miguel Ángel creo que no recuerdas lo que eras después de llegar a la base, estoy en lo cierto ¿no?-

Miguel Ángel asintió

-Bueno, pues yo sé lo que eras antes-

-¿Qué es lo que era antes X?-

Estaba a punto de decirle pero se escuchó un gruñido del lado derecho los dos nos pusimos en posición de combate.- ¿Quién está ahí?- pregunto Miguel Ángel. No se veía nada de las sombra pero de pronto salió un gran lagarto –Es...-

-Un mutante- termine la frase de Miguel Ángel. –Mantente en posición –

\- Miguel Ángel- Se oyó una voz colosal que provenía del lagarto. El lagarto empezó a olfatear el aire. De pronto volteo ver a Miguel Ángel. El lagarto se abalanzó sobre él. X estaba a punto de atacarlo pero vio que el lagarto estaba abrazando a estaba a Miguel Ángel.

 _No sé si esto es gracioso o es raro-_ pensó x

-Mi amigo Miguel Ángel ha vuelto- se oyó la voz del lagarto

 _-¿Amigo?-_ pensaron los dos

-Oye, lagarto ¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto X –Y suelta a Miguel Ángel que lo estas asfixiando-

Miguel Ángel se veía de un color morado

-Oh lo siento- suelta a Miguel Ángel – Mi nombre es Cabeza de piel-

-¿Cabeza de piel?- pregunte

Miguel Ángel al oír ese nombre agarra su cabeza

\- Miguel Ángel ¿Estas bien?- X se acerca a el

-Si solo varios recuerdos más-

-Entonces sabes quién es el- señala al lagarto

-claro que si es mi mejor amigo-

-Está bien- X voltea a ver a Cabeza de Piel –Oye sabes donde es la casa de Miguel Ángel-

Cabeza de Piel asiente con la cabeza –si vengan síganme

Pov de X

Después de caminar unos 5 minutos, por fin llegamos a la casa de Miguel Ángel al entrar en ella hay que admitirlo, estaba muy bonita.

-Recuerdas algo de aquí-

Niega con la cabeza

-¿Quiero saber cómo Miguel Ángel se convirtió en un ser humano y quien es ella?- pregunto Cabeza de piel

-Uno no sabemos cómo Miguel Ángel se convirtió en humano y dos dime X- Dije

-Espera, espera, quieres decir que no era un humano- dijo Miguel Ángel.

-Así es Miguel Ángel tu no eras humano-dije

 **AQUÍ ESTA EL TERCER CAPITULO 4**


	5. Chapter 4

**TMNT NO ME PERTENECE SINO A NICKELODEON SOLAMENTE VARIOS PERSONAJES QUE APARECERÁN EN ESTA HISTORIA SON MÍOS**

CAPITULO 4

-Espere, me está queriendo decir que Y... digo Miguel Ángel ¿era un mutante?- pregunte

-Sí, en realidad toda su familia son mutantes- dijo Murakami

 _Entonces él es un mutante, pero, la pregunta es, ¿porque no recuerda nada de ser uno?_ _Claro la máquina_ –Disculpe la pregunta pero. ¿Quiero saber todo lo que ha pasado con Miguel Ángel después de haberlo conocido?-

-Claro, pero, creo que eso será más largo que lo anterior-

-No importa. En fin tengo toda la noche para escuchar la historia a menos que usted quiera descansar- dije

-Bueno esto es lo que yo sé- Empezó a narrar la historia.

En la mañana

Pov de Miguel Ángel

Desperté y vi que estaba en una cama me levante de esta y me llego un dolor de cabeza –Hay mi cabecita- Volteo a ver el lugar y me doy cuenta de que no sé dónde me encuentro _¿Dónde estoy?_

-Valla parece que ya despertaste dijo una voz femenina que reconocí al instante

-X ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunte

-Estamos en la ¨Tienda de fideos¨, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó en la noche?-

-No mucho, solamente que el señor me dijo Miguel Ángel no sé porque y me llegaron varios recuerdos con él y ya no recuerdo más –

-Bueno eso es lo que tienes que saber en este momento – dijo ella –Ven tienes que comer algo antes de irnos- me agarro de brazo y me arrastro hacia afuera de esa habitación y me llevo a la cocina. Me sentó en una de las sillas y ella se sentó a mi lado –Y ¿A dónde vamos?-

-Adonde tú vivías- dijo –Parece que el señor Murakami sabe mucho de ti-

-¿ ?- Pregunte

-Soy yo Sr. Miguel Ángel- Salió Murakami –Es muy bueno verte bien Miguel Ángel- dijo

-Es muy bueno verlo también Murakami-san –dije sonriendo

-Vaya parece que ya recuerdas-dijo el

-Si pero muy poco de ello- dije

-No te preocupes Miguel Ángel- dijo mientras tocaba mi hombro –Muy pronto recordaras- sonríe –Que te parece y te hago un poco de ramen para desayunar-

-¡Eso sería fabuloso Murakami-san!- Lo dije muy entusiasmado

-Vaya es cierto que te encanta el ramen que hace el - dijo X sonriendo de lado. _Espera esta ¿sonriendo?_

 _-_ Ves te digo que sonriendo te ves muy bonita- dije. Mientras el Sr. Murakami me servía un tazón de ramen. Antes de voltear a mirar el tazón mire la cara de X y vi un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. _Valla como me dijo Eric antes de salir de la base ella se sonroja fácilmente._

-Como sea- Murakami le sirve un tazón con ramen –Gracias- le dijo. Y comenzó a comer. Yo también hice lo mismo

Después de varios minutos

-Muchas gracias - Dijo x

-Gracias con la comida- Dije.

-Bueno Miguel Ángel, es hora de irnos- se levanto de su silla

-¿?- la mire y levante una ceja

-Recuerdas que te dije que iríamos a donde vivías- dijo irritada

-A si es cierto- me levanto de mi silla.

-Bueno , ¿cuánto le debemos?- pregunto x.

-No me deben nada- dijo –Esta va por la casa-

-Pero...- dice X.

-Nada de peros- dice Murakami sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias- dije sonriendo

-No hay problema Miguel Ángel –

-Nos vemos Murakami-san- X y yo empezamos a salir de la tienda lo último que oí decir de Murakami-san fue un adiós.

-Bueno x ¿Adónde vamos ahora?-

-Bueno, Miguel Ángel, ahora vamos a ir a comprar ropa-

¿Por qué?- pregunte

Ella se detiene y me mira-Por si no te has dado cuenta estoy toda sucia y quiero darme un baño, pero, no tengo otra ropa que ponerme, además las personas nos están viendo- dijo ella señalando a las personas que nos estaban viendo.

-Bueno-

Caminamos una media hora hasta que encontramos una tienda de ropa _por fin_.

-Nos vemos en media hora, ten- Meda 500 dólares –comprate algo-

Ella entro en la sección para mujeres y yo en la de hombres.

-Bueno algo que me guste, algo que me guste... aja bingo-dije mientras me acercaba a un conjunto que me gusto - Esto está perfecto- _Ahora donde encuentro los zapatos_

Con X

Me rindo no encuentro ropa que me guste- Me siento en un banco de ahí –yo que quería darme una...- ve un conjunto y separa del banco –vaya bonito conjunto- ve el precio –mm está bien – _Ahora los zapatos_

Media hora después

Pov normal

 _-Cuanto se tardara ya me harte de las chicas que están aquí_ \- pensó Miguel Ángel. Había varias chicas coqueteándole. _–Mira ahí viene, gracias dios._ Va corriendo hacia X QUE traía unas 5 bolsas. – ¡¿Sabes qué hora es?! Dijiste que en media hora y te tardaste una- Le dijo Miguel Ángel a X

-¿me tarde una hora?- dijo x

-Sí, bueno lo discutimos en la casa ya vámonos- dijo Miguel Ángel mientras la tomaba del hombro y la arrastraba hacia la salida de la tienda

-Oye y a ti ¿qué te pasa?-

-Es que acaso no viste a las chicas de ahí nada más me andaban coqueteando y me harte- dijo Miguel Ángel mientras salían de la tienda

-...-

-Bueno para donde es la casa-

-En realidad no es una casa- dijo x

-¿Entonces?-

-Ya lo veras solamente necesitamos buscar un callejón- dijo mientras buscaba uno –Mira ahí ven- dijo mientras caminaba hacia el callejón

-Oye espérame- dijo Miguel Ángel mientras corría tras de ella

X paro al ver una entrada hacia la alcantarilla - Miguel Ángel levanta la tapa-

-¿Por qué?-

-Solo hazlo te diré en el camino-

-Está bien – deja las bolsas que traía en el suelo y levanta la tapa –¿Ahora qué?-

X se queda callada se acerca a la entrada y empieza a bajar por las escaleras -¿Qué esperas? Ven-

-Está bien-

Ya dentro de las alcantarilla

-Bueno ¿qué hacemos aquí?-dice Miguel Ángel

-Buscar tu casa-

¿Mi casa? Estas diciendo que yo vivía aquí- dice

-Sí, bueno Miguel Ángel creo que no recuerdas lo que eras después de llegar a la base, estoy en lo cierto ¿no?-

Miguel Ángel asintió

-Bueno, pues yo sé lo que eras antes-

-¿Qué es lo que era antes X?-

Estaba a punto de decirle pero se escuchó un gruñido del lado derecho los dos nos pusimos en posición de combate.- ¿Quién está ahí?- pregunto Miguel Ángel. No se veía nada de las sombra pero de pronto salió un gran lagarto –Es...-

-Un mutante- termine la frase de Miguel Ángel. –Mantente en posición –

\- Miguel Ángel- Se oyó una voz colosal que provenía del lagarto. El lagarto empezó a olfatear el aire. De pronto volteo ver a Miguel Ángel. El lagarto se abalanzó sobre él. X estaba a punto de atacarlo pero vio que el lagarto estaba abrazando a estaba a Miguel Ángel.

 _No sé si esto es gracioso o es raro-_ pensó x

-Mi amigo Miguel Ángel ha vuelto- se oyó la voz del lagarto

 _-¿Amigo?-_ pensaron los dos

-Oye, lagarto ¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto X –Y suelta a Miguel Ángel que lo estas asfixiando-

Miguel Ángel se veía de un color morado

-Oh lo siento- suelta a Miguel Ángel – Mi nombre es Cabeza de piel-

-¿Cabeza de piel?- pregunte

Miguel Ángel al oír ese nombre agarra su cabeza

\- Miguel Ángel ¿Estas bien?- X se acerca a el

-Si solo varios recuerdos más-

-Entonces sabes quién es el- señala al lagarto

-claro que si es mi mejor amigo-

-Está bien- X voltea a ver a Cabeza de Piel –Oye sabes donde es la casa de Miguel Ángel-

Cabeza de Piel asiente con la cabeza –si vengan síganme

Pov de X

Después de caminar unos 5 minutos, por fin llegamos a la casa de Miguel Ángel al entrar en ella hay que admitirlo, estaba muy bonita.

-Recuerdas algo de aquí-

Niega con la cabeza

-¿Quiero saber cómo Miguel Ángel se convirtió en un ser humano y quien es ella?- pregunto Cabeza de piel

-Uno no sabemos cómo Miguel Ángel se convirtió en humano y dos dime X- Dije

-Espera, espera, quieres decir que no era un humano- dijo Miguel Ángel.

-Así es Miguel Ángel tu no eras humano-dije

 **AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO 4**


	6. Chapter 5

**TMNT NO ME PERTENECE SINO A NICKELODEON SOLAMENTE VARIOS PERSONAJES QUE APARECERÁN EN ESTA HISTORIA SON MÍOS**

-Espera, espera, quieres decir que no era un humano- dijo Miguel Ángel.

-Así es Miguel Ángel tu no eras humano-dije

CAPITULO 5-.5 años después

Pov de Miguel Ángel

Han pasado 5 años desde que X y yo salimos de la base, desde hace 5 años sé que no soy un humano. Desde hace 5 años he luchado para no volver a la base. En esos 5 años he conocido a varias personas que sabían de mí y de mi familia. Sr. Murakami, Cabeza de piel, el Dr. Kirby O' Neil. Todos ellos me contaban varias de las cosas de mi pasado pero no podría recordar. Al parecer lo que dice X, he sufrido un trauma sobre lo que pase antes de llegar a la base. Pero no sabe el porqué, aunque ella cree que es por haber perdido a mi familia. Bueno eso lo discutiremos después, ya que al parecer me he metido en un problema.- Jeje- . Me salen gotas de la cabeza y me llevo la mano detrás de la cabeza. Ustedes querrán saber de qué problema estoy hablando. Creo que es hora de un Recuerdo.

 _Recuerdo_

 _Salí de la guarida a comprar una pizza, ya que X no quería ir a comprarla y no la culpo ya que yo quería la pizza. Le insistí para que la fuera a comprar pero hoy no estaba de buen humor. Bueno ella nunca lo está. La hice enojar y me saco a patadas de la guarida. Pero antes de que me sacara a patadas me dijo que teníamos que estar en la casa de Kirby a las 5:00 Pm , espero que cuando llegue a la casa de kirby se le quite lo enojado. Eran como las 4:30 de la tarde-Tengo tiempo para comer- subí a la superficie me fije de que nadie me vea salir de la alcantarilla salí de esta, salí del callejón y comencé a caminar por la calle, mientras me ponía el gorro ya que en esta ciudad hay muchas chicas que me acosan, no es que sea gay ni nada_ **(NO TENGO NADA ENCONTRA DE LOS GAYS QUE CONSTE)** _pero a mí me gusta una cierta chica que me saco patadas. Así es señoras y señores me he enamorado de X . Como no lo se pero me enamore de ella y me gustaría saber si ella siente lo mismo por mí. Bueno no importa en el momento, lo que me importa es que tengo hambre. Seguí caminando hasta llegar frente a una pizzería, estaba a punto de entra hasta que alguien disparo a la entrada de la puerta. Todos los que estaban adentro se acostaron en el piso para salvar sus vidas. Gire la cabeza y mis ojos se posan frente a un vehículo militar. –¡Enserio! - les grite con disgusto. –Ya me van a empezar a j*der- Varios soldados me apuntan con sus armas._

 _-Experimento Y. – dijo un Hombre con un micrófono- Se le ordena que ponga las manos en la nuca-_

 _-¡Y quien se creen ustedes como para darme ordenes!- exclame con disgusto._

 _-Sus dueños- dijo_

 _Tengo que irme de este lugar o con más disparos alguien podría salir herido._

 _-Está bien iré con ustedes- dije. Ellos sonrieron ya que pensaron que esta vez sería fácil, así que bajaron las armas._

 _-Valla que si son ilusos- dije con burla. Y Salí corriendo del lugar. Corrí por las calles. Varias personas me miraban, pero yo no les preste atención. Detrás de mí se oía el sonido de un motor. Valla al parecer han mejorado mucho sus vehículos. Seguí corriendo hasta que salí de la ciudad. Pare cuando estaba a punto de caer de un risco – ¿Porque siempre voy hacia donde están los riscos?- dije con indignación._

 _-Bueno chico estas rodeado, ahora vendrás por las buenas o- Todos me apuntan con sus armas –por las malas-_

 _-Si claro sus armas no podrán hacerme nada- De mis manos sale fuego –Solamente esperaba salir de la ciudad para poder usarlos- mis ojos empiezan a brillar – ¿Quién quiere empezar?.-_

 _Fin del recuerdo_

Yo pensé que iba a pelear con un vehiculó lleno de soldados, pero para mí mala suerte empezaron a llegar más y más. Y así fue como me metí en un problema, aunque espero que X venga a auxiliarme. Seguí luchando durante más de una hora. Estaba tan cansado que hasta me hicieron varios raspones en la cara y en los brazos. Han mejorado mucho desde la última vez. Yo ya no podía pelear, vi que uno de los soldados tenía un arma apuntando hacia mi cabeza. _Espera no se supone que nos quieren vivos._ Estaba a punto de apretar el gatillo pero el soldado recibió un golpe en la cabeza y cayó inconsciente. Quien le había dado el golpe fue X. Ella camina hacia mí me levanta y pone uno de mis brazos atrás de su cuello y lo sostiene con su mano

-Al parecer no te puedes quedar sin causar problemas- dijo con tono burlón.

-Ja, mira quien lo dice- Me burle.

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos- Lanza una bomba de humo y desaparecemos del lugar.

Pov de Kirby.

Después de que X se fuera a buscar a Miguel Ángel, todos nos quedamos preocupados.

-Espero que Miguel Ángel este bien- dije.

-Yo también lo espero, Kirby- dice Murakami.-Pero es mejor estar en estos momentos con pensamientos positivos-.

-Sí, es cierto- dice una voz femenina – Yo no sé lo que haría sin mi Mikey-kun- aparece detrás de ellos una chica con el pelo negro atado en una cola de caballo. Una blusa de tirantes color morada, una falda de color negro y unas zapatillas al juego. Se veía de una edad de 19 años.

-Sí, si todos esperamos eso Musa- Se oye la voz de un chico. -Aunque todos sabemos que Mikey-kun- Lo último lo dijo en tono de broma –Siempre se mete en problemas y X siempre tiene que ir a ayudarlo- Al lado de la chica aparece un chico con pelo plateado, una camiseta color negro, unos pantalones rojos y tenis negros. Se veía de unos 19 años.

-Hay cállate Ulises- dice Musa

-Ven y cállame- dice

-Niños ya basta de peleas- dije

-Nosotros no somos…- los dos estaban a punto de terminar la frase pero de pronto aparece un portal azul –niños-

\- Kirby , ¿Qué es eso? –pregunta Murakami

\- Al parecer es un portal- dije sorprendido de ver uno hace años no veo uno.

-Pero, ¿porque apareció aquí?-

-No lose pero…- Se empiezan a oír gritos del portal voltee a ver a Ulises y Musa – Es mejor que los dos se quiten de ahí ¡AHORA!- Grite

Los dos se alejan de ahí rápidamente, cuando los dos estaban lo suficiente lejos del lugar donde estaban, lo que alcanzaron a ver es que del portal colleron 7 "cosas". Todos menos Murakami se quedaron atónitos al ver lo que había frente a sus ojos. Silencio, era lo único que se escuchaba antes de que se empezaron a oír gemidos de dolor de las "cosas" y después se oyó una voz femenina que reconocí al instante.

Pov de ¿?

-Quien todavía este vivo diga yo- dije sobándome la cabeza de dolor.

-Yo- dijeron las "cosas"

-Muy bien- Veo que estamos en un lugar diferente a lo que estábamos hace 5 minutos – Emm chicos-

-SI-

-¿dónde estamos? –

Todos se sientan en el suelo y se soban la cabeza también –No lo sabemos- dijeron al unismo

-Oigan, ¿Dónde está Mikey?-

Todos nos quedamos en silencio hasta que una voz masculina hablo y dijo mi nombre.

-¿Abril?

 **Capítulo 5 Terminado**


	7. Chapter 6

**TMNT NO ME PERTENECE SINO A NICKELODEON SOLAMENTE VARIOS PERSONAJES QUE APARECERÁN EN ESTA HISTORIA SON MÍOS**

Todos nos quedamos en silencio hasta que una voz masculina hablo y dijo mi nombre.

-¿Abril?

 **Capítulo 6-. ¿El reencuentro?**

 **Pov de Abril**

Todos volteamos a la dirección de dónde provenía la voz y me sorprendí de ver a mi Padre parado junto con Murakami-san y junto con otros dos chicos. Los chicos no me llamaron tanto la atención lo que me llamo la atención fue que mi padre junto con Murakami se veían un poco desgastados, más viejos.

Vi que mi Padre y Murakami tenían las mandíbulas desencajadas. Y los otros chicos nos miraban confundidos. El chico se acercó a mi padre. Y le pregunto.

\- O' Neil, ¿quiénes son ellos?

Estaba a punto de preguntarle lo mismo a mi padre quienes eran estos chicos cuando siento que alguien envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi formando un abrazo. Mi padre me estaba abrazando y también asfixiando. Le iba a decir que me asfixiaba cuando oí que estaba sollozando. Espera esta ¿sollozando?

\- O' Neil, la estas asfixiando- dice el chico.

-…- Me voltea a ver y me suelta, se limpia las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas -Lo siento…- se oye en su voz un poco de melancolía. –Han pasado tantos años desde que no los he visto ni a ti ni a ninguno de los chicos a excepción de Miguel Ángel-

-¿Qué?-

-Espere Sr. O' Neil- Se oye la voz de Donatello. –Como que han pasado tantos años si solo nos fuimos po minutos y llegamos a otra dimensión, que tan rápido llegamos, volvimos aqui-

-En realidad no Donatello, lo que pasa es que…- Lo interrumpe el chico

-Bueno, bueno emm O' Neil, Musa y yo tenemos curiosidad de saber quiénes son ellos- dice el chico.

Pov normal.

-Bueno. Ulises- Dice Kirby. –Recuerdas que te conté que tenía una hija-

-En realidad, no-

-Bueno, pues veras un día hace unos seis años…- se oye que abren la puerta y la cierran de un portazo. –Y ahora que pasa- dice O' Neil enojado, mientras voltea a la dirección de la puerta, lo último que vio fue una cortina de humo. Oyó que alguien estaba arrastrando el sofá. Y giro la cabeza asía esa dirección y vio a alguien que conocía. Le aparecieron muchas gotitas en la cabeza. La única pregunta

 _Y ahora, ¿qué paso?_

 **Pov de Donatello.**

 _Espera kirby dijo que fue hace un día hace seis años. Es imposible. Espera… Claro la máquina del Kraang. Nos debió a ver mandado a una dimensión donde pasaba muy lento el tiempo. Pero mi única pregunta es, ¿Dónde está Miguel Ángel?_ Salí de mis pensamientos al oír que alguien daba un portazo y gire la cabeza hacia la dirección de la puerta de entada, pero lo único que vi fue una cortina de humo. Oí que alguien estaba arrastrando algo, volví a girar la cabeza hacia la dirección del sonido. Y me sorprendió ver un muchacho que se veía de unos 21 años, era rubio y tenía el pelo largo debajo de las orejas pero no le llegaba a los hombros. Llevaba una sudadera naranja debajo de ella una camisa blanca. Unos pantalones negros y unas zapatillas naranjas con blanco.

Vi como el chico arrastro el sofá hasta la puerta y siguió poniendo varias cosas mas, como el refrigerador la estufa y más.

-Oye O' Neil cuanto te costaron.- dice Ulises, _Creo que se llama Ulises._

 _-_ ¿Por qué lo…..- Empieza a pensar. Hasta que capta la idea–Voy por los recibos- Sale de la habitación.

El chico paso corriendo a mi lado y se detuvo. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de nuestra presencia. En su cara se pudo ver confusión y sorpresa. Y voltea a ver al chico.-Y ellos ¿quiénes son?- Pregunto.

 **Pov de Miguel Ángel.**

-¿Quiénes son?- Pregunte. Mientras veía a los mutantes enfrente de mi. Vi que tres de ellos eran Tortugas y llevaban bandanas de diferente color. Una rata con kimono y dos chicas adolescentes aunque las tortugas también se veían de la misma edad que las chicas

-No lo sabemos- dijeron al mismo tiempo Musa y Ulises. –Bueno de los únicos dos que sabemos sus nombres son de la chica del pelo color naranja-rojizo que se llama Abril que es la hija de O' Neil-

-La hija de O' Neil, pero si ella desapareció hace años, por lo que me dijo Kirby- Dije sorprendido.

-Bueno, yo no lo sabía.- Dice Ulises. –Y la tortuga de bandana Morada es…-

-Donatello.- Se oye la voz de Murakami.

-¿Los conoces Murakami?- Pregunte.

-Si yo los conozco- dice

-Me podría decir. ¿Quiénes son?

-Es mejor que ellos se presenten-

 **Pov de Leonardo.**

-Es mejor que ellos se presenten- dijo Murakami.

Quiere que nos presentemos ante el chico, ¿Por qué? Giro la cabeza para encontrarme con los ojos de Raphael y al igual que yo, en su mirada se veía la desconfianza. Voltee a ver a Sensei que el solo asintió la cabeza en aprobación. Al parecer quería que nosotros nos presentáramos.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Leonardo Hamato- dije cortés mente. –Ellos son mis hermanos Raphael, él es el segundo de mis hermanos- Lo señale. Raph solamente se cruzó de brazos _Típico –_ Y él es mi hermano tercer hermano, Donatello- Señale a Donnie, quien estaba examinando al chico. –Él es mi sensei y padre.- Señale a sensei

-Mi nombre es Hamato Yoshi, pero me puedes decir Maestro Splinter- Se inclina un poco y el chico también lo hace.

-Y ella es Karai- Señale a Karai quien estaba apoyada a la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-Mucho gusto- dice el chico. –Mi nombre es…-

Se oyen golpes en la puerta. Volteo a ver la puerta y mi mirada vuelve al chico quien estaba todos pálidos.

-Oye, estas-

-¡Y, MÁS TE VALE QUE HABRÁS LA PUERTA!- Se oye una voz femenina.

-No-no gracias- dice el chico con nerviosismo. _¿Qué pasa aquí?_ Fue mi único pensamiento

 **Fin del Capitulo**


	8. Capítulo 7

**TMNT NO ME PERTENECE SINO A NICKELODEON SOLAMENTE VARIOS PERSONAJES QUE APARECERÁN EN ESTA HISTORIA SON MÍOS**

 _-¡Y, MAS TE VALE QUE HABRAS LA PUERTA!- Se oye una voz femenina._

 _-No-no gracias- dice el chico con nerviosismo. ¿Qué pasa aquí? Fue mi único pensamiento_

Capítulo 7

Golpe tras golpe se escuchaban a través de la puerta, Miguel Ángel estaba cada vez más nervioso.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste esta vez?- pregunta Ulises con curiosidad –No me digas que…-

-Si- dice Miguel Ángel –Al parecer los riscos y yo nos llevamos bien, ya que siempre me encuentro con uno- suspira.

-Y ¿Cómo llegaste hasta ahí?- sigue preguntando Ulises. Mientras pone una mano en la barbilla y empieza a pensar. –Ah ya, los soldados te persiguieron ¿verdad?-

-Si- Miguel Ángel pone una mano detrás de su nuca.

El golpeteo paró en seco y se escucha un sonido de que algo se estuviera recargando E-esto no es bueno- Miguel Ángel voltea a ver a Ulises y a Musa antes de gritar -¡Todo el mundo pecho a tierra!- y se avienta al suelo.

 **Pov de Leonardo**

Vi como el chico se aventó al suelo seguido de los otros dos chicos y Murakami-san. Volteo a ver a mis hermanos menores y ellos me miran de vuelta, me dieron una mirada de _¿qué pasa aquí?_ Un estruendo se escuchó y vimos como la puerta y los demás electrodomésticos desaparecieron lo único que quedaba de ellos eran varias astillas y pedazos de cobre o metal que salieron volando hacia nuestra dirección.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa…- Aparece el Sr. O 'Neil y uno de los pedazos lo golpea en la cara –aquí?, siempre me pregunto, si lo hacen intencionalmente o no-se soba donde recibió el impacto

-Papá- Abril corre al lado de su padre -¿Estas bien? –lo inspecciona

-Sí, estoy bien hija- le da una sonrisa de que estaba bien –Alguien puede explicarme que fue ese sonido-

-Fue ella- Ulises y Musa señalan hacia la puerta. Hay de pie estaba una chica pelirroja con flequillo tapándole el ojo con una boina negra, ojos color celestes como el hielo, una blusa de manga larga roja que le llegaba hasta el ombligo, un pantalón negro y unas zapatillas negras.

-A señorita X ¿Cómo…- el Sr. O 'Neil fue interrumpido por la chica que estaba parada en la puerta.

-¡Miguel Ángel!-se oía enojada. Me di cuenta que dijo uno de los nombres de mis hermanos. _Espera a dicho_. Oí un chillido detrás de mí y vi al chico. Tenía los ojos puestos en la chica se veía asustado. Voltee a ver a mis hermanos que también se preguntaban lo mismo que yo _¿Cómo llego tan rápido detrás de mí? –_ Ah, ahí estas- oí decir a la chica gire la cabeza a su dirección y vi que se estaba acercando hacia mí.

-X- el chico da un paso hacia atrás -hablemos como las personas civilizadas que somos ¿sí?.

-Cinco- empezó a contar

\- vamos x, no…-

-Tres-

-Te has saltado el cuatro- dice el chico con una sonrisa burlona

 **Pov de Raphael**

 _Miguel Ángel, acaso a dicho Miguel Ángel. Puede ser, no eso sería una locura._ Veo que Miguel Ángel tiene una sonrisa en su cara. _La misma sonrisa burlona. Mikey._ Observo como la chica le da una mirada asesina.

-Lo vas a empeorar Miguel Ángel- Oí al chico de cabello plateado.

-Ya lo sé- voltea a ver hacia mi dirección. Hace una seña con la mano de que me mueva hacia adelante. Yo hice lo que me pide. Voltee a ver hacia donde estaba mirando y vi que su mirada estaba puesta en la ventana.

-Miguel Ángel, no te atrevas.- dice la chica. _¿Qué es lo que va a hacer?_ Para mi sorpresa vi que Mikey le da una mirada de desafío. Que decía: Intenta detenerme. Gire a ver a la chica que tenía una cara de pocos amigos.

-Te lo advierto- dice violentamente.

 **Pov mormal**

Todo se quedó en silencio lo único que se oía eran las bocinas de los autos. Los dos se miraron directamente a los ojos. Lo miraba de una manera amenazante y él… bueno solo digamos que seguía desafiándola. Y Leonardo estaba en medio del fuego.

Se empieza a escuchar estática de la televisión, los dos dejaron de lado la competencia de mirados y voltean a ver el televisor, empiezan a aparecer varias imágenes y en ellas salen unos soldados que tienes sus armas y varias correas atadas en un caimán

-Ese es…- empieza a decir musa. Vio como subían al caimán a un camión y cierran las puertas del vehículo el cual arranca y varios vehículos lo rodean.

-Cabeza de piel- termina Miguel Ángel.

-¿Cómo lo encontraron?- pregunta Ulises.

-No lo sé- dice X seria –Pero si dejamos que lo lleven a la base…-

-Eso no sucederá- dice gravemente Miguel Ángel -Ulises rastrea las coordenadas y transfiere las coordenadas al dispositivo -

-Sí, señor- dice en tono militar, mientras tecleaba en la computadora. –Listo, las coordenadas están en sus dispositivos-

-Vámonos.- dice Miguel, mientras camina a la puerta. Y ve que nadie lo sigue –Vienes o que-

-Tu muy bien sabes que es más fácil salir por la ventana- empieza a salir por la ventana se dirige hacia barandilla de metal salta en ella y antes de saltar dice -nos vemos abajo- y da un salto hacia atrás.

-Y se enoja porque la aviento a un risco - se vuelve hacia donde estaba X. –Oye O 'Neil-

-¿sí?-

-Toma- le lanza una cartera -El dinero que necesitas está en la cartera, nos vemos luego- se lanza hacia atrás.

Se empiezan a escuchar motores de motocicleta y se oye un - Te echo una carrera- la cual la respuesta fue un no

Y una de las motocicletas se marcha –Oye espera- se oye y la otra sigue a la primera, El sonido de las motocicletas desaparece.

-Sigo diciendo que para que las ocupan si son rápidos- dice Ulises

-Tu muy bien sabes él porque-

-Sí, si como sea, oigan tienen hambre- le quita la cartera a Kirby –Miguel Ángel invita-

-Ah, no señor- le quitan la cartera- paga con tu dinero- Y se marcha de ahí

-Pero O 'Neil- protesta Ulises mientras lo sigue.

-Yo mejor voy a ver que no se meta en problemas, nos vemos Murakami-san, adiós- sale de ahí.

 **Pov de Raphael**

Vi como el Sr. O 'Neil salió por la puerta y fue seguido por esos chicos. Todos nosotros nos quedamos en silencio hasta que Murakami-san hablo

-Tiempo sin escucharlos chicos-

-Es un gusto verlo Sr. Murakami- dice maestro Splinter estrechándole la mano.

-Sí, es bueno escucharlo de nuevo Splinter-san

-Lamento interrumpir el momento pero…- empieza a decir Donnie. -¿Quiénes son esos chicos?...-

-¿Por qué no nos tuvieron Miedo?...- prosigue Leonardo

-¿Y por qué ese chico llamado Miguel Ángel, se me hace tan familiar? –termine. Ese chico se parecía a Mikey no había duda alguna. Pero, ¿Por qué?

-Eso es una larga historia- suspira Murakami-san.

-Tenemos tiempo- dice maestro Splinter.

-Oigan- Se oye la voz de Abril. Todos volteamos a verla -¿Y Karai?-

-Se ha ido- dice Casey. –Se fue hace 5 minutos-

-Genial simplemente genial- dice Leonardo desilusionado.

-Bueno, podemos centrarnos en lo que nos contara el Sr. Murakami.- dice abril levantando la voz

Todos guardaron silencio. Yo esta vez estaba de acuerdo de que Abril los callara.

-Como he dicho es una historia larga-continua . –Les diría que se sienten en el sofá. Pero al parecer x ha roto de nuevo los muebles y electrodomésticos de Kirby- una sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

 _¿Cuántas veces ha pasado esto?_ Pensé

-Bueno, ¿por dónde empezar?

Así concluye el capitulo 7


	9. Capitulo 8

**Hola chicos y chicas que tal como están. Bueno primero que nada quiero ofrecer una disculpa por dejar un poco inactivas las historias.**

 **He tenido varias dificultades en este año. Al parecer este año no es mi año de suerte pero bueno que se le va a hacer. Solamente les digo que me tengan un poquito de paciencia. Lo que queda de este mes y el otro tratare de subir los demás capítulos de todas las historias. Ya que vienen muchas más cosas en los siguientes meses. Solamente eso les pido un poco de paciencia. Además de que les escribo este capítulo para que sepan que no he muerto c: como sea sigamos con el capitulo**

 **Capítulo 8.- Un viejo enemigo regresa, parte 1.**

Han pasado varios días desde que la familia Hamato volvió. Aunque estaba incompleta. Les dolía saber que su pequeño hermano (aunque es mayor que ellos) no los recordara. Y eso les dolía. Todavía recuerdan lo que les dijo Murakami.

 **Flashback.**

 **-¿Qué es lo que pasa Murakami-san?- dijo Abril, mientras se sentaba en el suelo, los demás siguieron su ejemplo.**

¨Bueno desde la última vez que supe de ustedes fue de hace unos seis años atrás. Ustedes vinieron a comer junto con su padre y sus amigos cuando ustedes se fueron, todo estaba normal no tenía nada que hacer después de que ustedes dejaron mi ¨restaurante¨ Miguel Ángel, pero con graves heridas y solo me contó todo lo que ocurrió en ese momento lo que paso en la pelea que tuvieron contra el clan del pie junto con los krang , me contó como todos ustedes fueron absorbidos por uno de los portales de los krang por tratar de protegerlo. Y como sus otros enemigos también fueron absorbidos por el mismo portal Miguel creyó que fue su culpa de que ustedes hubieran sido tragados por el portal. Pero yo le contaba que era una mentira y él no me quiso creer, desde ese momento no dejo que nadie se le acercara a él. Pasó un año y no sabía nada de Miguel Ángel, hasta que un día escuche la campanilla de mi puerta. Y Salí a ver de quien se trataba en ese momento sentí una presencia familiar, entonces escuche la voz de un chico la cual conocía. No lo podía creer Miguel había regresado pero, algo era diferente en él, en ese mismo momento que le llame por su nombre él se negaba que era Miguel Ángel- fue interrumpido por Raphael

-¿Qué quiere decir con que se negaba que era Miguel Ángel y que tienen que ver esos chicos con Mikey?- pregunto Raphael.

-Calma, Raphael ha eso estoy llegando- dijo Murakami tratando de calmar a la tortuga de pañuelo rojo. –En ese momento una voz femenina llego gritando Y. Y escuche un ruido sordo como si un objeto de mi cocina se hubiera caído. La chica que notaron hace algunos minutos atrás. Ella me amenazo con muerte si no le decía que era lo que le había hecho a su compañero. Me quede extrañado ya que solamente sabía que la Señorita O´Neil, los conocía a ustedes y no sabía sobre la otra joven. Así que le explique quien era su compañero. Ella en un principio no me creyó, pero después de un tiempo ella lo entendió. Ella empezó a hablar sobre varias cosas que no entendía sobre una máquina, algunos experimentos y sobre una comandante. Así que ella me pregunto lo que Miguel era con anterioridad y le conteste que era una tortuga a lo que ella me contesto, ¨creo que esto es un gran cambio con sus características anteriores¨ y ella me explico en lo que se había convertido su hermano-

\- ¿Como que en lo que se había convertido mi hijo?- Hablo Splinter, -¿Qué es lo que quiere decir con eso Murakami-san?-

\- ¿Recuerdan al chico que vieron tratando de huir de la joven?-Murakami Escucho como todos dijeron que sí. –Él es su hermano pequeño. Él es Miguel Ángel- Todos en la habitación se quedaron en shock como era posible que su hermanito pequeño fuera ese chico. Todos querían preguntar muchas cosas, pero Murakami los detuvo. –Y lo que tiene que ver esos chicos con su hermano es que al igual que ustedes son mutantes solamente que diría que son de nueva generación de mutantes que están en este tiempo-

-¿Me gustaría saber el cómo nuestro hermano se convirtió en humano?- dijo Donatello

–No sé cómo se convirtió en humano, ni cuando, pero, tal vez las respuestas las tenga la señorita X, pero hay otra cosa que deberían de saber antes que hablen con Miguel.- se escuchó que la voz de Murakami había cambiado drásticamente.

-¿Cómo que, Murakami –San?, ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que saber?- pregunto Leonardo, se puso tenso, él no sabía el porqué se tensaba pero la respuesta que recibió no fue una buena respuesta.

-Miguel Ángel, no podrá recordarlos- dijo con tristeza -Aunque vea fotos o haga lo que hacía antes. El no podrá recordarlos, lo siento mucho- se levantó del suelo y se fue directamente a donde se suponía que estaba la puerta. Y se fue sin decir más, mientras dejaba a todos y más a la familia Hamato destrozada por dentro. . Jamás en su vida creían que perderían a su hermano más joven. De esa manera.

Nadie esperaba eso…

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Desde ese día los chicos trataron que su hermano los recordara, pero eso no fue así y lo único que lograron fue que Miguel Ángel obtuviera un gran dolor de cabeza. Cuando volvieron a su hogar vieron como estaba completamente igual de como lo habían dejado hace años y que su hermano no había cambiado nada.

Eran las diez de la noche y los chicos fueron a patrullar. Todos estaban en uno de los tejados, sin dirigirse la palabra. Todos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos; Ninguno de ellos sabía que decir en ese momento hasta que sonó el teléfono de Donatello.

Leonardo y Raphael se quedaron viendo a su hermano el cual había contestado.

¨Bueno, ¨

¨Hola Abril, ¿cómo-¨

Donatello oyó el tono de voz en el que Abril estaba hablando.

¨Tranquila, Abril, que es lo que pasa¨

Leonardo y Raphael se vieron el uno al otro. Donatello los volteo a ver y puso el teléfono en alta voz.

Se oyó la voz de Abril la cual se oía Frenética ¨Donatello, mi Padre ha desaparecido y las cosas están destruidas¨

-Abril tranquila, ya vamos para allá- colgó el teléfono.

Todos se voltearon a ver y empezaron a correr por las azoteas. Corrieron durante cinco minutos y llegaron a la ventana de Abril. Y tocaron la ventana. Vieron a alguien que no se esperaron encontrar en el departamento de Abril...

-Mikey- dijo Donatello sorprendido. Desde hace cinco días que no sabían nada de Mikey y de X, ya que ellos habían dejado las alcantarillas para ir a vivir a un departamento no muy lejos de la ´Tienda de Fideos´ de Murakami Miguel Ángel los vio y les abrió la ventana.

-Chicos, pasen, Abril esta toda histérica y no se quiere calmar.- Dijo Mikey, mientras los dejaba pasar. Todos entraron y vieron que todo estaba destrozado. –No sabemos quién hizo esto pero creo que tiene que ver con lo que está en la cocina síganme.-

Los chicos siguieron a su hermano menor. Desde el día en que se fue a su apartamento ninguno de ellos se pudo comunicar con él. Vieron a Abril sentada junto con X.

X se paró y se fue a lado de Mikey, para dejar a solas a Abril. –Muchachos- dijo en tono de saludo. –Donatello es mejor que vayas a ver a Abril, antes de que llegue Casey y te arruine la oportunidad.- le dijo con indiferencia al de la bandana Morada, quien solamente se sonrojo por el comentario. E hizo su camino hacia Abril.

Los demás fueron a la cocina. Y presenciaron lo que había pasado. Unas estrellas ninja estaban clavadas en la pared con una nota en ellas. Leonardo se acercó a las estrellas y quito la nota. La cual decía:

 _ **"Hemos regresado, estén preparados Hamatos"**_

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo 8**


End file.
